Talk:List of glitches/1
Talk with newspaper 1) Go to any long room eg.town 2) Go to any side of it 3) Clic We Need You 4) Clic Question 5) Just Click Send (dont write anything) 6) Go back to main page 7) Press tab button on your keyboard 8) Write something 9) Press enter 10) Look Your penguin Litter in the Recycling Plant 1. Go into the recycling plant. 2. Click on snnowball. 3. Toss it anywhere 4. In mid-air, the snowball will turn into trash and fall on the floor. 00:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Amlish 6:22 pm, 23rd December 2011 Odd Thing Happened Today, while playing Ice Fishing I got a fish on my line, but it then knocked into a barrel and froze in one spot for a while. Then, when another fish touched it it disappeared. It's probably a glitch, but I don't know how it happened.--Alxeedo111 TALK 01:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I'll try to do that now. It proably touched the barrel at a spot that made that glitch. --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 01:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I tried, but it didn't happened. Do you have a fast or slow computer? --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 01:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It's a little slow; on CP particularly it's very slow in busy rooms. --Alxeedo111 TALK 02:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) If it's only a little slow, it isn't your computers fault. --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 02:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) If it happens again, I'll write on this page. --Alxeedo111 TALK 02:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) VANDILISM! Some naughty user known as 76.97.187.199 placed an EXTREMELY bad cuss word on this page. Thankfully, it was removed. For the moderators reading this, please look into 76.97.187.199 for me. User:TurtleShroom :Don't worry, I banned him. V-Rex 23:39, 18 June 2007 (UTC) theres was another bad one made by him i also removed it.Flameboy875 08:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC) he also wrote something bad about dancing penguin but i removed itFlameboy875 08:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) yo Green Commander That was removed a while back, shall we make note of that? Max2 Please Read. Important This is, in essence, a list the team can use to fix things up, do note. DillyDally (#1008015) 10:27, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I just removed the curss word on the Glitches page -Polo8900000 erm... On the glitch about editing other people's igloos, should'nt it not be there, so people do'nt see it and abusing it to wreck people's houses? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) A. its a 'client side' glitch so only the user can see it, and B. it does not wreck other peoples houses because they cant see it. [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] |talk|Club P) Your A and B points are the same. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] Forum 22:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry, I did'nt read the glitch completely, I just saw it and went up here. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ha ha I know but it sounds better than just A and no B. [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] |talk|Club P) It depends, in this case, it doesn't really matter. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] Forum 07:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Important I protected this page: now only adminstrators can edit. The reasons: #People are removing old glicthes. #Users saying bad words: one even said "''i hacked"! Changes can be discussed in this talk page. Dancing Penguin 11:24, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ummm this page isn`t protected any more dancing penguin better fix it--Mr.Bonesey5 20:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll protect it now DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 21:20, 26 July 2008 (UTC) good work. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 02:49, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 23:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Jet Pack Now, looks like it works with other games to. It worked with Hydro Hopper. But I can't add that, because the page is protected. Could an admin add it please? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Please write what, exactly you want in the article, I don't want to put words in your mouth. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm an admin so I can edit it but now I can't find the glitch! The only new edits from last time I checked are by Dancing Penguin, and something tells me he DIDN'T remove it... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) It's in "Box in the house". I saw this topic when I was "cleaning up" the page. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 21:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) No-Hat-Tour First, use your tour guide hat. Then, give a tour. Remove your hat. Wear any thing thats not related to tours. And, thats it! you have successfully gave a tour without a hat! Actually this glitch is not well known for very few penguins attempt it. This glitch isnt fixed yet. --Öm Rëbèllïo™₧¿©¼ 06:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) IT STILL WORKS!!! -Pin Collector 12:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Weird Names! STILL WORKS I found out how to use names with special characters. Copy and paste these when logging in to replace normal letters, or, if you have United States-International on your computer, use a combination of keys and see what happens. made on 12/10/08]] a: â ã c: ć ĉ ç e: è é ê i: ì í î n: ñ ń o: ó ô õ u: ù ú û Ooh. If you save the weird letter version of you, it saves as a different penguin, and it doesn't show the weird letters. (ex: I saved the Freeloh from the pic on my comp. and it shows up as Frlh until I log in, then it's like that.) Breakdance/Spinsit To breakdance/spinsit, hold S and spin your cursor around your penguin. Also, hold W while wearing a bell or whistle. It's annoying. I noticedt when you hold down W ywhar you have,you always lean to the left.You also twitch. hotflameboy 02:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Moonwalking Go to the ice rink and click on an area rapidly. You will walk in place! --Abesa Hello! 6:33p.m., 26 August 2008 (UTC) i think... I do not believe this ?? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Free coins- I ADVISE NOT TO USE. '''UPDATE:' I continued testing it and discovered the maximum number of coins is one million (1,000,0000). UPDATE OVER I ADVISE NOT TO USE THIS, IF CLUB PENGUIN FINDS OUT THAT YOU ARE USING A GLITCH TO GET ANY NUMBER OF COINS YOU WANT, THEY MIGHT BAN YOU. I used a 'lesser penguin' that I made to test this. I first saw it on Watex. You play DJ3K. You press 'Tab' until a yellow box appears on the X button. Then, repatedly press 'Enter' until you have the desired amount of coins. IF YOU ARE BANNED, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 19:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) These lesser penguins are often called "multis", or a multi, but that's a pretty interesting glitch. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) it doesn't work anymore. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 14:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) It's fixed, if you use it, it just removes you from the server (logs you off). I'll use the million coins in Coins for Change if it comes back. :D --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 20:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) The only thing good to come out of hacking. :). [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :(-- Agentgenius 20:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Walking on paths This is a very common glitch on Deep Freeze and no one will tell me how to do it.Mainly people walk on paths and doors and say things like "IF YOUR COOL COME HERE" and all that gob.If anyone knows or finds out Can we post it on the glitches page?Thanks DeepFreeze1888 21:50, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Nvm found out.Can we post this on the page? 1.Throw a snowball on the path or door you wanna go on 2.click the snowball 3.quickly click penguin mail 4.wait a few seconds 5.Click x on penguin mail 6.TA DA!your walking on a path or door DeepFreeze1888 00:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ok now its sort of like da one above but a little bit different. Ok click on the path when your almost there click the penguin mail. wait for a couple secs then exit the penguin mail your walkin on the path my peeps!! OOOOO CHILD!! U don't have to throw the snowball u know I poster a picture of me doing it below ;)User:Surfenusa Xd talking blank Try this! Just click on the chat bar then click enter!--Abesa Hello! 9:58a.m., 21 September 2008 (UTC) Try This my peeps! Ok go to the path. When your almost there then press your mail box on the left hand corner next to the newspaper. Afterward exit your mail. You will be in the path! Oops sory! thats for the pathway one!! lol talking blank Try this! Just click on the chat bar then click enter!--Abesa Hello! 9:58a.m., 21 September 2008 (UTC) Oops! i guess the glitch is fixed! Sorry!!--Abesa Hello! 9:58a.m., 21 September 2008 (UTC) Actually, if you click on the button to the immediate right of the writing area-thing-a-ma-bobber, it will still come up blank --Šằммȳṩǩ 23:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Thing-a-ma-what? --Fänõngûý3◊◊◊ 16:41, 9 May 2011 Go into anybody's igloo For this u have to have really good luck and patientce. 1)Find someone that says "lets go to (ur or my) igloo" 2)bring up ur buddy list 3)wait for them to leave 4)scroll through the chat log n find the penguin that said it (if the penguin said ur "igloo" than look for the penguin that said ok to that) 5)clik on their name 6)click on the igloo icon on ur buddy's player card 7)HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!! 20:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC)20:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC)~by ABUCKFIFTEE !!!! Everyone knows that... Pinguey2 21:21, 24 October 2008 (UTC) UPDATE:This Glitch is fixed.Sorry for the people that didi not get to do it! From Damasta88. Waddle on! Wii walking on the sky glitch '''You need the Wii browser to do this. 1. Log into CP with Wii browser. 2. Use the map to teleport place. (it works best on the plaza) 3. Be patient, it sometimes happens, so keep trying it. 4. Ta da! - What's the "Wii Browser"? --- 02:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) The Wii Browser is the Internet Channel on the Wii. --Fanonguy3000 21:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Slow Motion Run Glitch * Go to the Ice Rink Or Dock (Only at christmas party 08) * Go to the very top * Click at the bottom rapidly (over and over) * And you will be Running in slow-motion! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| ''Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 19:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) plug-on-glasses glitch * Wear the MP3000 and the giant sunglasses(doesn't matter the color) at the same time. * Look at your player card. * The earplugs are in front of the sunglasses in the player card! -- 02:35, 26 December 2008 (UTC) game dissapearing glitch If you play a game, then you dissappear from the room unless the game is mancala, treasure hunt, find four, or card-jitsu practice. 19:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) That is not a glitch it is purposeful :I KawaiiLemon 19:33, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Yes but it happens with arcade games too \'_'/ 22:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Dance Contest 1,000,000 Glitch It doesn't work anymore it's fixed Move While a Game is going You start by playing on any game. Open mail, and there you go, you can walk anywhere :) Surfenusa Xd http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/3467/snapshot20090307080540.png Move on Links to other rooms Walk to the place you want to go (e.g. Ice Rink entrance). Open mail as fast as you can. Wait a few seconds, close mail, and wa la! Surfenusa Xd http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/676/snapshot20090307090744.png Puffles Are Coin Stealers! The CP Support Team never answered me about this, but If you have placed a water bowl in your igloo, puffles will eat out of it. If you start feeding a puffle with the bowl via the Puffle's Card, the message "You need more coins" will be displayed, and he/she will steal almost all your coins instead of 10. That's why I use a double dish. --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 04:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Throw a Bunch of Snowballs Quickly I discovered that if you press and hold T the snowball aiming cross hairs shows and the if you aim and click where you want to throw a bunch of times you can throw a bunch of snowballs quickly Uh...that isn't a glitch. Club Penguin made the button "T" stand for "Throw A Snowball" . *New* Sky Sledding Glitch When sledding, if you back-click for like 10-15 sec then click somewhere else and Yeah... Surfenusa Xd http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/6155/snapshot20090306162756.png I learned that when you don't hold it for as long, it comes out like this: http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/5210/snapshot20090307185726.png Sled Racing - Bunny Hill with 4 people! It happened! I saw myself in the Bunny Hill in a sled. The list with people who joined... HAD 3 PEOPLE IN IT!!! But... I clicked the "X" by mistake! I tried at least 15 more times, but I never got it to work again. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 17:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Snowball Crosshair in Sled Racing this is actually an easy glitch that i randomly found while Sled Racing it will still be there at the end Ninja Suit Dance Glitch This isn't really a glitch, but it will really fool people! 1. Wear the Ninja suit and Ninja mask. 2. Click on the chat bar so it hides your penguin name. 3. Wear the gong. 4. Then Wave! People will think you are dancing with a Ninja suit WITHOUT disappearing! Again, this isn't a glitch. You can also try doing this with other special dance items. Just wear one, wear a hand item (It can't be a sports item e.g Surfboard or Wakeboard). Make sure you aren't walking a Puffle when you try it. 18:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *dance turned into wave by damasta88.WADDLE ON Disapearing Snowballs! If you go to the puffle shop and throw a snowball at the fish bowl, it disapears! This also works with the Puffle O boxes on the right of the pet shop Tons O' Coins Walk up to bean counters, and as soon as your peng steps on the JAva bags, press the igloo button on te toolbar. You should end up with a "Do you want to play Bean Counters" box in your igloo. Choose yes, play it, and then, when you have, in your opinion, enough coins, just keep pressing the X button. You will need to refresh the page. I got 50,000 coins in 5 minutes from this!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 07:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Its soo cool. It also works with Pizzatron3000 and some other games. :) 21:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Nope, it don't work with Pizzatrom 3000. --Staffan15 is my name, and editing and Club Penguin is my game. [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 21:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) When I tested it and worked... http://img40.imageshack.us/img40/4142/snapshot20090515180112.png 21:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can get Pizzatron into your igloo, but you cant do the X trick with it.--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 06:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Snowball in the sky Go to the beacon or mountain, throw a snowball at the sky, it will stick Magic Money 1.First go to the Nightclub 2.Next play DJ3K 3.Start playing but don't play any music or any other buttons! 4.Wait for a couple of minutes 5.After a couple of minutes, exit the game 6.You should get some coins!!!! STILL loading! Today When I tried to get on club penguin, It was loading for an awfully long time! I wish I could show you all a picture, but I can't I am sorry. play different music in your igloo! If you want different music in your igloo, go to a place like the town. If you want the music in the night club, walk over to the night club. when your about to enter the night club, click on your igloo. It might not work at first but keep on trying until you get it. ( other penuins cant here the music!) :I made a how to video: mckPBFvVmF0 *--I'm Big Bird! Say something! 06:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) only see penguins no names and no speech! Well to do this you need to be a member and have a portal box. Go to your igloo and place the portal anyone then click on the box then quickly click on "edit igloo" then wait until it says Loading Box Dimension. When you get there, you will only see penguins no names and no speech. You can talk but it will not show and other penguins can see it. To get out of this go back to your igloo then click on edit igloo then exit then your back to normal! Quiet Game of Card Jitsu Want a quiet game of Card Jitsu, or listen closely to the sounds of Card Jitsu? 1. Go to the Dojo/Ninja Hideout (duh!) 2. Open up your account info (question mark) 3. Check mute music 4.Play Card Jitsu it's that simple, but so far not much people done it yet. Sled Racing Coins You can get 5 or 10 coins from this When you are on the mountain, join a sled race. (I advise to use Bunnyhill or Express because you can get the most coins) When you are in the Sled Race, play for a while, then exit. Funny thing, other people will still see you in the game, and when the race ends, you can get 10 coins! (5 if you are playing Penguin Run or Ridge Run) Have fun!!! Note: this might be fixed Have people in a room "be" in your igloo I have tried this many times but I couldn't get it to happen again. :/ 1. First I went inside the Migrator 2. Next, I went to go inside the Captain's Quarters. 3. At the exact same time as I would go into the room, I clicked my home button. (I was on a safe-chat server) This is what happened: http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/3595/snapshot20090523193859.png What happened was it said LOADING CAPTAINS QUARTERS then, it suddenly changed to LOADING THE IGLOO. P.S. Im not a member. I used to be and I will be in soon...Surfenusa Xd 00:14, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Rarely, it will create a old blue penguin! Note' It is now a white piece of paper with penguins coming from the top left hand corner. Escaping/Acrobatic Puffles Well today, whenever I went into my igloo, only 2 of my puffles was either out of my igloo or on the walls. http://img36.imageshack.us/img36/2912/snapshot20090523194315.png New 1,000,000 coin glitch gets you removed from server and ban :-( The Bean Counters glitch does not work anymore. Since I'm afraid to edit it for fear of messing it up, can someone move that? And, the reason I found out the glitch was fixed was that it kicked me out... but see, I randomly went from having from the ten thousands in coins to somewhere around 4700 coins. Has this happened to anyone else? aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 20:46, 28 May 2009 (UTC) puffle on wall I just found this glitch where if you click cachin' waves, right before the box appears, go to your igloo. There I saw my white puffle on the wall. It was weird!!!! Category Could someone add the Glitches category? --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 11:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) New 1,000,000 coin glitch gets you removed from server I have had the same problem as someone else on here. I was kicked out of the server as soon as I pressed the x. Do not try this glitch. Shooting the puck clear out the ice rink I'm not sure if this counts as a glitch, but if you hit the puck really hard towards the top right corner of the ice rink, it might fly out of it. Then it goes to the middle of the ice rink. Propeller Cap Glitch Today when I was trying the time freeze glitch on the soccer pitch, when I accidentally clicked the igloo button. I was holding down button "d" at that time, and when I was in my igloo, I was still holding button "d" , and guess what? I WAS STILL HOVERING IN MY IGLOO!!! I also tried this at the Forts, Forest and the Mine, and they all worked! Amazing huh? Club Penguin Developer Tools! Go to any page of Club Penguin then press F12. --Gamgee 12:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :This only works on Internet Explorer. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 06:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::It works on any web page in the world, even if it's not Club Penguin. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 01:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Magic Snowballs First throw a snowball anywhere. Then quickly press an arrow key. Presto! It looks like you're throwing a snowball without using your flippers! Magic Money First, go to the Night Club. Then click on DJ3K. Then dont click any buttons but just wait a couple of minutes. After that, exit the game and you should have some coins!!! WE MENTIONED IT BEFORE! Snowball Crosshair in ALL Games I just recently found this out. Here is a picture of me doing the glitch in Ice Fishing: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/6611/snapshot20090711143730.png --[[User:Surfenusa_Xd|'''The Surf Master]] [[User_talk:Surfenusa_Xd|'Talk to me']] 19:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Music Jam Lighthouse glitch with Instruments How to do it: #'Go into the Lighthouse' #'Pick any instrument and play it (That makes sound)' #'Then wave' #''you'll still hear the instrument playing when you wave and after!' --'''Fisk' hello mah fellow penguinz i wold like to tell all that box creator(while real) is just a normal penguin. really hes a scammer kindof. why doesent he have any unique items? why isnt he mentioned on the blog, why can he use full chat? why doesent he talk funny? i saw a obviously edited pic of him(done in ms paint) he has a normal background (if you saw him) amiright? (the pic had an edited background) just because he says being able to add him is a glitch doesent mean its true, if someone reports him for lying or cheating he would probably get banned.(i think) I am going to email cp just to check. THE MOST AMAZING GLITCH EVER! This is probably the most amazing glitch ever. Multiple Log In!!! First, log on to Club Penguin: http://play.clubpenguin.com/index.php?lang=en You don't have to log in, just having that page open is good enough. Then move your mouse to the top (the place where you choose the language, change screen size etc) and right click. Choose the fifth choice from the top. A doc should pop up. save the document onto your desktop. Now go to your desktop and open the saved document with an Internet Explorer. If this message shows up: Blah blah Windows cannot open document yadda yadda then right click the document and choose the last choice. actually, just press the R button. Anyways, a box will show up, click the Change button or press C. another box will pop up, double click the icon that is the Internet Browser you use. Now save your changes and open the document again. Presto! Your browser will show up with two screens!!! Amazing! Z Glitch This is a rather amazing glitch. If you type letter 'Z' in your chatbox in a special order, when you enter it you will see something different. zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz when pressed out, it will become ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz when pressed out, it will become Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Furniture Glitch When your furniture is loading (loading symbol). Try and guess where the item you want is. If you haven't got it, keep on trying until you've got it. If the picture of the item comes up, the glitch doesn't work for you anymore. Try again when CP is slow for you. When you've found it and it's still loading get as many as you want (even more than you've bought) until the picture comes up. If it's worked then your furniture item you've picked you have -number Instruments Glitch This can let you hear any instrument although you're not playing it! 1. Go to the Lighthouse 2. Play any instrument 3. Open up the News (it can't be the mail because it wouldn't work) 4. Close the News 5. Hey presto! You're playing music-without touching your instrument! P.S. If you change instruments on the same spot, the music will also change but you're still not touching the instrument! (you can't move or you'll bust it) P.P.S. This works anywhere but since you can't hear your instrument anywhere else it needs to be the Lighthouse. That...didn't work. ~Pufffleman Moonwalking (NEW!) hey guys i just found another penguin that can moonwalk i got a pic but it wouldnt let me upload --Puffleman 13:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC)Puffleman Glitche in Maze I saw a penguin go into the maze without completing it. He was near the outside of the finish area and suddenly he was inside standing at the FINISH line while I watched. I guess his penguin name fits GLITCHEZ. A glitch that will make you faint! I did the make diffrent music in your igloo and all penguins in a room in your igloo glitxches at the same time!Dionnefamily A glitch that will make you faint! on 5/7/11 no more puffles! Sliding Penguin I found a new glitch that looks like your sliding. To do it you have to change any item of your penguin (pins and backgrounds count) while your walking to a place. For example: Click anywhere in a room, and while your penguin is walking quickly change any item of your penguin. new rare old blue color penguin glitch!!! new rare old blue colored penguin!!! just take your puffle for a walk then sit then take of yo puffle and wa la! you are old blue it changes when you dance or move I found a unusual glitch but I don't if it's a glitch. It is highly unusual. About late April or early May, when I don't want two puffles in my igloo, I want to Pet Shop and played Pufflescape (white puffle). Then I adopt two new puffles (one blue, one red). When I go to igloo, I was shocked to see everything was a bit blurry. Buying an Item from Aunt Arctic 1. Go to your friend list and look for Aunt Arctic ( if you have her on your friend list ) 2. Click on her picture to see her player card 3. Click the box ( even if you already have her item ) 4. It will say ' Would you like to buy undefined for undefined coins? ' 5. If you click ' Yes ' , it will just be a blue box that will never end loading I found an unusual glitch although I don't know if it's a glitch. One day when trying to log in to a server, a message popped up saying sorry, this room is currently full so I clicked ok and the map popped up. I accidently clicked on the X and all of a sudden there was a player card that said Nickname and a new button appeared under the x and the penguin's picture was loading and the old buddy list with the Stage script on top of it (the script was in a diffrent language but a word was in English and said Actor says:. The script also said the same thing over and over again. In the upper right corner there was a timer with a 0 in it. And finally, on top of the smiley face on the tool bar, it said Buddy Online Text. This is a very weird glitch. I can't show the picture I took because I took it from my DSIXL. The ghost clothes glitch. The ghost clothes trick is extremely rare but it happened to me. If you have luck try it out.1. Wear the flip, the suit, any colour and orange high tops.2.Quickly go to a friends igloo.3.Open up your inventory and take off all your items and put on dark blue and the black boombox.4.close your inventory and if your penguin is wearing the last clothes (the flip the suit, any colour and orange high tops) open up your inventory and you can see your new clothes, dance you should be dancing with your new clothes but your old clothes will be floating next to you and throwing snowballs without any penguin inside them. NOTE: This is one of the rarest glitches and it happened to me twice. Rookie item glitch When i became friends with Rookie on the 2012 April fools I clicked on the free gift and I got Rookies Background. When I clicked it again it said "you already have this item" Now 5 months later I clicked it again for fun and it said "would you like to buy undenified for undenified coins" I clicked no and the box disappeared. But when I clicked yes i got something because it deleted 200 coins but the item is not in my inventory. Moving and special dancing at the same time During the Halloween party, when you wear any special dance item inside the ghost-maker, you will be doing the special dance without the item and if you move around, the special move will still be working. :This is a talk page archive so please write that on the current talk page Astro barrier glitch You need to be an EPF agent to do this glitch 1. Go to the Arcade 2. Go to Astro Barrier 3. When the box is about to pop up, click on your EPF Spy Phone 4. For a split second, you will see the Spy Phone returning to its place. How To get your body item flying when in boiler room _____________________________________________________ 1. Go in Nightclub 2. Then go In Boiler Room 3. Before Entering Double-Click On DJ3K Without Going In The Game 4. Youll Find Your Body Item Flying. Penzokemo out PH Glitch grey penguin 1.Go On Ph's Player Card (if you have her added) 2.You'll Find her Gray With No Clothes Penzokemo Out log in without typing 1.log out 2.press the log in button 3.while it is loading press enter .when it finishes loading it will say you cannot log in without any information How to make someone Anonymous 1. Go to your igloo. 2. Click on the penguin under like. 3. Scroll down until you see 3 dots (...) 4. For a split second you will see a penguin named Anonymous!